Achète-toi un agenda! Bastardo!
by Psychose-SHK
Summary: Après avoir refusé un simple câlin, un doute s'installe chez l'Espagnol, pourquoi Romano l'évite-t-il ? Et qu'a-t-il fait de mal ?


**Encore du Spamano ? Hé oui! J'étais un peu perplexe à l'idée de le poster, mais finalement, si ça peut plaire, autant essayer! Et comme je suis quelqu'un comme tout le monde, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -dommage- et je vous souhaite une agréable lecteur, en espérant que ce petit OS tout mignon vous plaise à vous aussi! Ciao et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressentit, ça fait toujours plaisir! **

* * *

Génial, vraiment. Un italien au réveil, ce n'est déjà pas de bonne humeur, mais si alors il est en retard, c'est encore pire! Ce matin-là, Feliciano était entré dans la chambre de son frère, habillé et prêt à partir pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore au lit. La réponse était claire : ce foutu réveil n'avait pas sonné. Et bien sûr, le cadet n'avait pas pensé à aller demander ça plutôt à son frère. Celui-ci sauta de son lit dans un juron et s'habilla en vitesse tout en continuant d'insulter son frère qui quitta rapidement la chambre. Pas le temps ni de faire son sac, ni de manger quelque chose, il se coiffa en vitesse et se tourna vers la pendule, elle affichait déjà 8h10. Cette journée commençait déjà très mal pour Romano qui avait cours dans cinq minutes. Son frère, lui, devait déjà être arrivé, mais s'il était parti si tard, c'est qu'il allait encore voir son cher allemand.

L'humeur de l'italien empira rien qu'en pensant à ça. Il courut dans la rue, stressé et affamé. Franchement, il ne savait pas comment tout ça pourrait être encore pire! ... Ah, si. Le Bad Trio se dressait devant lui, non loin de l'entrée de la World Académie. Avec l'espagnol dans les parages, il aurait du mal à passer du premier coup. Romano accéléra sa course lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui mais se fit attraper le poignet.

_« - Hola Lovi! Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?_

_- Pas l'temps causer bastardo! Lâche-moi! Cria-t-il en s'échappant._

_- Mais, et mon câlin... »_

Antonio afficha une petite mine boudeuse et se retourna à nouveau vers ses deux amis qui ricanaient bêtement. Il retrouva immédiatement son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux, il le connaissait bien, l'italien, et il savait que sa réaction était normale.

Lovino de son côté s'en fichait, l'espagnol n'avait pas eu de câlin et lui, ça ne lui posait aucun problème... Du moins son seul problème était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Antonio le voit ainsi, décoiffé, mal habillé et en sueur... Là, l'important, c'était d'arriver en cours sans trop de retard mais c'était raté d'avance. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte et qu'il l'ouvrit essoufflé, les nations présentes eurent envie de rire en le voyant dans cet état -en particulier à cause de sa cravate qui avait été mise à la va vite-. Romano s'asseyait à sa place sans regarder les autres et grommelle des excuses en rapport avec son retard.

* * *

Les premières heures de cours de la matinée passèrent relativement vite. Le Bad Trio traînaient le pas dans l'escalier, apparemment non motivé à aller travailler. Quoi que, Antonio, de son éternel joie de vivre, semblait plus enjoué et montait les étages en encourageant ses deux amis. Il manqua une marche et se ratatina magistralement sur le sol devant la salle de classe, riant aux éclats. Ca pour être joyeux, il l'était, mais il était aussi un peu idiot... Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour masser son menton, son regard s'arrêta sur la porte ouverte devant lui, à l'intérieur : Romano et deux jolies filles, Belgique et Hongrie. Il était encore en train de draguer celui-là... Espagne n'eut aucune réaction jusqu'à moment où il vit que la blonde resserrer la cravate de l'Italien. De SON Italien. C'est là, que l'espagnol eut un moment de doute... Tout allait bien, mais... Ce matin, Romano l'avait évité et maintenant, il le voyait se faire rhabiller par une femme...

Il sortie de ses pensées quand un albinos le bouscula et le releva, parce que oui, il était encore à moitié par terre. Ce fut ensuite au tour du Français d'arriver et de regarder la scène, il ria et regarda le brun.

_« - Quand elles vont voir ailleurs, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas satisfaites! »_

L'espagnol prit un temps à comprendre qu'il parlait de Lovino et non pas des deux femmes, il tira doucement l'oreille du blond en lui rappelant que c'est un homme. Mais il continua à faire croire à son ami que si l'italien n'était pas dans ses bras en ce moment même, c'est qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Le pauvre Antonio eut à nouveau un moment de réflexion, mais il pensa que, si c'était vraiment le cas, il l'ignorerait s'il s'approchait de lui, non ? Il entra alors dans la salle, toujours optimiste et souriant, mais c'est exactement à ce moment que l'italien fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les toilettes, un objet en main. D'ici, le brun n'avait pas pu voir de quoi il s'agissait... Il voulut s'approcher davantage mais, fut retenu par ses deux amis.

_« - Laisse la tranquille ton italienne, elle ne va pas s'envoler! Et puis, on a cours de l'autre côté!_

_- Eh ? D'accord mais je n'ai pas vu Lovi de..._

_- Tu le verras plus tard! Mon awesome personne ne devrait pas arriver en retard! Coupa le prussien. »_

Ne pas être en retard... Il en a de bonne lui... C'était toujours lui qui arrivait en retard parce qu'il se trompait de bâtiment... Enfin, il ne faudrait pas le vexer. Les trois vieux amis allèrent alors en cours de leurs côtés.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Aujourd'hui, l'Italien devait déjeuner avec Antonio dans la nouvelle pizzeria qui venait d'ouvrir non loin de là. Il prit donc ses affaires, changea de paires de chaussures à l'entrée et partit en direction du restaurant.

Trente minutes... Trente longues minutes de retard. L'italien attendait toujours devant la pizzeria que l'espagnol arrive... Il finit par en déduire qu'il lui avait posé un lapin... Il ragea et shoota dans une poubelle, histoire de libérer sa frustration... Il allait devoir manger seul cette fois-ci, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, l'espagnol allait l'entendre, ah ça oui. Le laisser tout seul comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa et il allait lui en vouloir, il déteste être seul... L'italien se sentait abandonné... Il commanda une simple pizza qu'il dût manger seul, et toujours pas de jolies filles aux alentours à draguer.

Il retourna à l'académie de mauvaise humeur, pour ne pas changer. Et aucune trace de l'Espagnol ni de ses deux amis... Romano soupira à nouveau en grimpant les escaliers... Finalement, il ne ressentait pas de la colère envers lui mais, plus de l'inquiétude mêlée à un agacement. Cet idiot aurait juste voulu se venger de ce matin ? Ce ne serait pas son genre... Mais il n'avait pas pu oublier leurs rendez-vous non plus... L'Italien fut occupé à y réfléchir durant tout son cours... Mais plus il se posait de question, plus il pensait que ce type était juste un imbécile...

A la fin de ce cours, il retourna vers Belgique et lui rendue l'objet qu'elle lui avait prêtée plus tôt dans la journée, c'est-à-dire une brosse, pour que l'Italien, qui était arrivé en retard, puisse se recoiffer un peu. Il la remercia de son plus beau sourire charmeur et fit demi-tour en direction de la salle où allait se dérouler son dernier cours pour la journée, croisant au passage Espagne... Il préféra lever le menton et passer sans rien dire... Ce qui allait encore amplifier les doutes de celui-ci. Puis arriva son petit frère qui allait lui casser les noix toutes cette fin de journée. Il sera là, à parler de son cher ami Allemand, de ce qu'il avait mangé et peut-être d'une jolie fille qu'il avait croisé -seule chose du lot qui intéresserait Romano-.

Feliciano parlait trop. Beaucoup trop. Surtout qu'il ne faisait que parler de Wurst, ce qu'il avait mangé ce midi, encore une fois avec Ludwig. Son frère avait beau lui dire de se taire, il faisait la moue trente secondes et repartait sur autre chose. Mais cette autre chose le fit réagir... « Espagne ». Lovino tourna la tête vers lui, curieux et méfiant à la fois.

_« - Vee... Je ne t'ai pas vu avec Supein nii-chan aujourd'hui... Pourtant, d'habitude vous êtes tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre...Vous vous êtes dispu-_

_- LA FERME! Hurla-t-il, virant tout de suite au rouge. Déjà c'est lui qui est collé à moi et il ne sait rien passé! C'est juste un connard qui a d'autre chose à foutre avec ses deux couillons de pote! »_

Il tourna la tête et colla une claque derrière la tête de son frère qui était manifestement inquiet pour lui... Il voulut continuer la conversation mais, son interlocuteur, lui, n'était pas du même avis et fixait les arbres à travers la vitre, l'ignorant totalement... La fin de ce cours fut alors calme de leurs côtés. Romano avait refusé d'engager une seconde conversation avec son stupide petit frère à plusieurs reprises, préférant gribouiller quelques tomates sur son calepin et tourner quelques fois la tête vers la fenêtre.

Cette journée fut tout simplement ennuyante pour Lovino qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer, manger et dormir. A peine il voulut partir que son professeur le retenu pour lui faire rapidement la morale, comme quoi il n'écoutait pas et discutait toujours avec son frère, ou comment agacé davantage l'Italien qui essayait de fuir doucement. Une fois débarrassé de ce gêneur, il descendît les escaliers, fatigué de sa journée et à peine motivé à marcher... Au moins, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs, excepté les retardataires et d'autres fainéants qui traînait. Romano ouvrit son cassier et reprit sa paire de chaussure pour rentrer chez lui mais, fut à nouveau interpellé quand il allait prendre la route, cette fois-ci par une voix familière...

_« - Lovi! Je te cherchais! »_

L'espagnol arriva en courant depuis l'escalier et s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflé, mais toujours souriant, heureux de pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi, l'Italien fut prit dans une étreinte, ses joues virent aux rouges alors qu'il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il le repoussa aussitôt.

_« - Je n'ai pas eu mon câlin ce matin! Sourit l'espagnol et lâchant Romano._

_- Je peux savoir où t'étais ce midi bastardo ?! »_

L'espagnol sembla surpris, à peine arrivé, il se prenait déjà sa colère sur le dos... Il réfléchit un instant et se sentit idiot en se souvenant que c'était ce midi-là, qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui à a pizzeria. Antonio était pourtant persuadé que c'était le lendemain... Il ria et s'excusa doucement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné d'avoir pu oublier ça.

_« - Pour me faire pardonner, je t'y emmène demain, et c'est moi qui paye! Proposa-t-il avec un peu d'espoir._

_- Y'a plutôt intérêt, konoyaro!_

_- Lovi... Pourquoi tu m'ignorais aujourd'hui ? J'étais triste moi... »_

Il lui afficha une petite mine boudeuse, mais Romano était trop occupé à rougir et à bégayer pour s'exprimer correctement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il change de sujet comme ça, d'un coup ?! Il était trop Tsundere pour avouer qu'il était surtout gêné de l'état dans lequel il était et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça... Mais impossible, ses excuses sur le pourquoi du comment étaient incompréhensibles! Heureusement pour lui, l'espagnol ria devant sa bouille gênée et le compara à une tomate, ce qui empira les rougeurs de l'Italien qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire mais, préféra alors passé tout ça sous silence et finir cette conversation au plus vite.

_« - Tu sais, comme je t'ai vu avec des filles, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi!_

_- T'es juste con, tu te fais des films tout seul! Tch, si je ne voulais plus de toi, je te l'aurais déjà dit depuis longtemps! »_

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant -si c'est possible- et se cacha derrière ses mèches, affreusement gêné d'être juste là, planté devant lui à parler de conneries pareilles. Antonio afficha un énorme sourire et le prit dans ses bras encore une fois, rassuré, comme si tout des doutes venait de s'envoler en un clin d'œil. Il était tout simplement heureux, comment avait-il pu croire que son petit Romanito ne voulait plus de lui ? Il le lâcha et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Lovino n'osait plus rien dire et se contentait de grommeler tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginable à son égare.

Lorsqu'Antonio le libéra de son étreinte, il lui tendit doucement la main. Son compagnon hésita si oui ou non il devait la prendre puis, finalement, regarda tout autour de lui et profita du vide du couloir pour la prendre doucement…

_« Allez Lovi, on rentre à la maison! »_

C'est sur ses mots qu'ils rentèrent tous les deux chez eux, main dans la main, comme à chaque fois qu'il se disputait pour des âneries…


End file.
